Son âme sœur on ne peut pas oublier
by renesmeecarlyecullen
Summary: reposter avec une nouvelle beta qui n'est pas inscri sur le site
1. prologue

**Son âme sœur on ne peut pas oublier**

Cela fait six mois qu'il est parti en me laissant avec mon cœur et mon âme en mille morceaux. Je ne suis plus entière car tu es parti avec la moitié de moi-même. On peut dire que je suis un zombie, une vraie loque humaine.

Dans quatre mois j'aurai mon diplôme et ça fait une semaine que j'ai reçu mon admission à la fac de Dartmouth. C'est l'une des facultés la plus près d'ici, même si elle me ravive des souvenirs qui me font souffrir et qui me font mal au cœur.  
>Au début, je ne mangeais plus,je ne répondais qu'aux questions qu'on me posait .<p>

Puis j'ai commencé à aller mieux grâce à mes meilleurs amis, Seth et Jacob. Ils me font rire grâce à leurs conneries.  
>Ça y est, nous sommes le jour de la remise des diplômes. Pour moi, c'est juste un bout de papier qui me fera partir d'ici .<p>

ça fait dix fois que mon père m'appelle, alors je descends les escaliers et je le retrouve avec son meilleur ami, Billy, ainsi que mes deux amis Seth et Jacob.


	2. Chapter 1

**Son âme soeur on ne peut pas oublier**

**chapitre 1:**

Cela fait deux jours qu'il est parti… Et deux jours que je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Mon meilleur ami Jacob a essayé de m'en faire sortir, en vain. Je ne vais même plus en cours, je ne peux pas sortir. Ça m'est impossible. Alors je reste en pyjama, assise sur mon rocking-chair me balançant en regardant le temps défiler devant la fenêtre donne sur le jardin derrière la maison. Au bout d'une semaine, j'étais toujours dans un état de catatonie. Jacob revint avec l'aide d'un jeune de la réserve, Seth, espérant me redonner le goût de vivre et me revoir sourire à nouveau, comme quand j'étais petite et que nous jouions rentra dans ma chambre, toujours aussi sombre, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi par terre.

Au bout d'une semaine, j'étais toujours dans un état de catatonie. Jacob revint avec l'aide d'un jeune de la réserve, Seth, espérant me redonner le goût de vivre et de me revoir à nouveau sourire grâce à sa joie de vivre, comme quand j'étais petite quand nous jouions ensemble. Seth rentra dans ma chambre toujours aussi sombre, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi par terre.

« Comment une si jolie fille peut-elle se laisser aller comme ça à cause d'un homme qui ne la mérite pas ? Dit-il tout en me regardant.

Soudain, je me retrouvais sur mes deux pieds, tremblante de rage, et lui mis une gifle magistrale.

« Comment oses-tu parler de l'amour de ma vie comme ça ? Tu ne connais pas notre histoire ni la mienne ! Si c'est pour me dire de telles choses, tu peux reprendre ton sourire a deux balles et rentre chez toi, Seth.

Je partis en courant de ma chambre suivi de Jacob et Seth, mais en arrivant à ma camionnette Jacob me rattrape et me fait rentrer de force dans sa camionnette avec Seth, un jeune indien qui souriait non stop. Tout en me débattant, il mit le contact et roula à vive allure en direction de la Push. Je me débattis encore plus. Ils me laisseront peut-être en paix si je fais ce qu'ils disent. Arrivés à la Push, je sortis de la voiture, pris une grande respiration de l'air marin et les suivirent jusqu'au tronc d'arbre présent sur la plage et m'assis dessus. Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

Après quelque semaines, je passais mes journées qu'avec eux deux.

Nos journées consistaient à se balader sur la plage, rire, se balader en fôret ou aller voir des films d'horreur qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit d'aller voir sans moi. Grâce à cela, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Aujourd'hui, je rentrais chez moi après une nuit passée chez Jake et Seth, pour aller chercher mon diplôme de fin d'année.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

J'étais avec ma famille en train de chasser ou du moins avec certains membres de ma y à quelques mois, Edouard est parti, au brésil, pour réfléchir après qu'il ait plaqué bella. Au moment où je mordis dans le cou d'une biche, une vision me brouilla la vue.« Alice ? Fit Carlisle.

« Bella va se faire attaquer par d'autres vampires. je ne les ai jamais vu avant Faut qu'on rentre à Forks ou elle va mourir !

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit là ! Cria Rosalie.

« Rosalie, fit Carlisle. Bella a besoin de nous.

Nous laissâmes tomber nos proies, et rentrâmes dans notre nouvelle demeure pour préparer nos sacs et repartir pour Forks afin de sauver Bella.

**Point de vue de Bella **

Après une longue douche bien chaude,je partis m'habiller et retrouvais mon père pour partir au lycée, recevoir mon diplô nous arrivâmes , je partis rejoindre mes amies et me mis dans la file non loin d'Angela avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. Mais au moment où le major m'appela, je montais sur l'estrade. Faisant face à la foule, des frissons me parcoururent quand je croisais le regard d'une personne que je ne croyais jamais revoir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Son âme sœur on ne peut pas oublier**

**Chapitre 2**

**Point de vue Bella:**

Toujours avec les frissons dans le dos, je descends de l'extrade et suit mes autres camarades pour retourner à nos places. Après tout le tralala et le fameux lancement de chapeaux, je dis au revoir à Angela et rejoins ma famille qui me félicite avant de sortir de la salle. J'interpelle mon père qui se dirige vers sa voiture et lui dit de ne pas m'attendre, que je le rejoindrais à la maison car je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Mon père m'embrasse et je file rejoindre, en courant, mon lutin qui m'a tant manqué et la serre dans mes bras.

- je pensais ne jamais te revoir ma Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Point de vue Alice**

- toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis ici car tu es en danger ! Les autres sont chez toi pour préparer tes affaires . Tu dois venir, avec nous, dans notre nouvelle maison, en Alaska, pour être en sécurité.

- Mais Alice, Edouard ne voudra jamais de moi chez vous !

- Il est parti depuis un moment. Il nous donne des nouvelles, tous les deux mois, pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète. Je sais qu'il va revenir et qu'il sera heureux de te revoir. Il s'en veut tellement. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'il est parti ?

- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Mon père va s'inquiéter !

- T'en fait pas, on va lui laisser un mot pour le prévenir.

- Mais y a des choses dont j'ai besoin dans ma chambre Alice !

- Bella ne t'en fait pas ! tout est prêt.

Je l'a fait monter dans ma voiture, met le contact et je roule en direction du point de rendez-vous, où se trouve le reste de ma famille. Dix minutes à peine, nous voilà arrivées et Bella sort et va rejoindre les autres avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Une fois descendu de la voiture, je m'approche et prend Esmée dans mes bras. Elle m'a tend manqué.

- On va te protéger Bella, me dit-elle. Tu sais que je te considère comme ma fille ?

- Oui, je sais Esmée.

- On ne va pas tardé à repartir et on t'expliquera tout, une fois que tu seras en sécurité chez-nous. Me dit Carlisle.

Tout le monde se répartir en trois voitures. Rosalie, Emmett dans une. Alice, Jasper et moi dans la deuxième. Esmée et Carlisle dans la dernière. Nous voilà parti pour quatre heures de route qui nous mèneront dans une ville, près du parc national de Denali. Je m'endors durant le trajet, épuisée par cette journée de remise de diplôme et le choc de revoir ceux que je considère comme ma deuxième famille.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me réveille doucement et ils me font découvrir leur nouvelle maison. Elle me fait penser à celle qu'ils occupaient quand ils étaient à Forks. Ils me montrent ma chambre ainsi que celle d'Edouard. Je retrouve tous les objets. La famille me laisse ensuite me reposer et me remettre de toute cette histoire avant de tout m'expliquer.

**Point de vue de la famille Cullen**

Comment on va lui dire ce qu'il se passe sans l'effrayer ? Et comment on va faire pour qu'Edouard prenne bien le fait que l'on soit allé la rechercher malgré qu'il nous avait dit de ne plus la revoir, de lui téléphoner et de réagir aux visions qu'Alice pourrait avoir.

- De toute façon, comment il a pu croire que je resterais sans réagir si je la voyais en danger, dit Alice.

- Moi je suis de l'avis d'Edouard. Pourquoi l'aidé en mettant notre famille en danger encore une fois, dit Rosalie.

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours ok quand il va y avoir du danger, ma poupée.

- Déjà, on doit le prévenir qu'on a dû aller la chercher pour son bien, déclare Esmée.

Tout à coup Alice se fige, et elle voit dans sa vision qu'Edouard revient dans quelques jours.


End file.
